One Last Leap
by PikaPikaClouds
Summary: What was he doing now? Did he miss me? Was he thinking of me at this very moment? I stretched my arms when I saw something on my arm- 01. I was given one last leap. One last leap to see Chiaki again. MakotoxChiaki One-shot


**green. tea. chan: I just watched the anime film **_**The Girl Who Leapt Through Time**_** and it was so sad! I cried a lot during the film and I cried even more when Chiaki and Makoto didn't end up together! I hate those circumstances so I decided to write an epilogue for the anime film! **

**xXxXxXxXx**

**The Girl Who Leapt Through Time Epilogue**

_**~Makoto's POV~**_

Three years. I'm twenty now and I working in a museum to restore a painting. I promised him that I would restore it. I promised Chiaki it. I sighed.

"Makoto! Could you help me over here please?" Auntie Witch asked.

"Coming!" I yelled.

"You know that we're in the same room right? There's no need to yell at all." Auntie Witched said.

"I know, but I felt like doing it!" I said, smiling.

Auntie Witch smiled. "It's a wonder that you could keep smiling, despite all that you've been through."

"I miss Chiaki." I smiled sadly.

"I know you do and you made a promise to him that you would restore this painting didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Then let's get back to work!"

* * *

Several hours later of washing brushes, carefully applying coats of paint, and cleaning up, I left to go back to my apartment.

I unlocked the door, kicked off my shoes, dumped my bag in the hallway, went to my bedroom to get a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

As I sat in the bathtub, I thought of Chiaki. What was he doing now? Did he miss me? Was he thinking of me at this very moment?  
I stretched my arms when I saw something on my arm.

_01_

What. The. Hell. I looked my arm again and pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or anything. Ouch. I panicked, what was going on? How come I had one time-leap? Oh well, who cares?

I quickly got out of the bathroom, got changed and ran out of my apartment. As I ran down I stairs I took a huge breath and leaped.

Clockwork gears were ticking, red conveyer belt look-a-likes were everywhere and I was transported to a time where it was completely dark and bright. There was no sky but everything seemed to shine on land.

Weird looking domes were set up and there wasn't many people walking around. A giant solid electronic clock was set up in front me;

_**10:23am**_

_**Monday 23**__**rd**__** May 2345**_

No way. I was in the future? A sudden ping hit me and I realised something. Chiaki. I had to go find him- right now. I ran through the pavement, the streets, and the roads yelling

"Chiaki! Where are you?"

I spotted a pink headed person walking and ran towards him.

"Chiiiiiaaaaakkiiiii!" I cried.

The pinked headed person turned and it wasn't Chiaki.

"Pardon?" He said.

"Sorry, wrong person." I puffed out from all the running.

He gave me a what-the-heck look and walked away.

I slid down to my knees and started crying. Chiaki, Chiaki. Where are you? I screamed inside my head. I don't know how long I cried, how long people stared at me, but suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Makoto?" A familiar, warm voice said behind me.

I turned around. "Chiaki!" I smiled before collapsing.

* * *

I woke to a confined, warm and bright room. I sat up and looked around. There was a desk and a office chair in one corner, a wardrobe in another and a kitchen on one side.

"I see you're awake now."

I turned around and saw Chiaki holding a mug of hot chocolate.

"Chiaki…" I smiled, tears streaming down my face.

He walked towards me and embraced me whispering comforting words.

"Chiaki, Chiaki. You don't know how much I missed you!" I cried.

"I missed you too, Makoto. Which reminds me, how did you get here?"

I looked up at him and said "I dunno."

He face-palmed and said

"Seriously?"

"Well, I was in the bath and- why are you red?"

"Nothing, just continue on."

"So I was in the bath- hey are you sure you're all right? You don't have a fever do you?"

"No! Just- just go on." Chiaki stammered,

"Okay… I was in the bath and I was scrubbing myself and just relaxing when I stretched up and I looked at my arm and there was the number _01_ on it. Strange right?"

"Y-y-yeah, it's strange."

"And then I thought, hey, I can time-leap now! And then I just leaped and came into your era."

"Right. That is quite odd." Chiaki said, normal-coloured now.

"Anyway, I need to go back now. I still haven't restored the painting properly yet." I said, jumping out of the bed, standing in a pose that said I was going to take a leap any minute.

"DON'T'!" Chiaki yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

"They've closed the portal."

"Portal?"

"The portal to allow you to time-leap. They've closed it."

"Who?"

"The Government."

"It's impossible to time-leap now."

"What do you mean, Chiaki?" I laughed.

"It's true, Makoto." He looked at me seriously.

"No way. It's impossible right? You're lying right?"

Chiaki just looked at me.

"But I, I've got my family on the other side, I've still got to restore the painting for you!" I yelled.

"I don't need the painting, Makoto. I've realised that since I left you. All I need is you."

"No! Stop lying Chiaki! I still need to, I still need to-"

"Stop it, Makoto! It's true! I'm not lying!" Chiaki said embracing me in his arms.

"But, but…" I cried.

"Gome ne, Makoto." Chiaki whispered in my hair, "But you can always stay with me."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I laughed at him.

"Guess not, but you like it don't you?" Chiaki laughed along with me.

"Couldn't say I don't." I smiled, leaning in and Chiaki claimed my lips.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**green. tea. chan: this is seriously rushed and probably too corny. xD If anyone has any suggestions of how I should improve this, it's welcomed. I might actually do a rewrite of this one-shot. *looks at Chiaki* Are you sure you're not actually sick Chiaki?**

**Chiaki: *still red* yeah**

**Makoto: There's no need to be embarrassed about being sick! It's all right! *leans in on Chiaki***

**Chiaki: *blushes even more* GAAHH! *runs off***

**Makoto: Chiaki? Mou, Chiaki come back here! **


End file.
